


All For One

by Carenejeans



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pic for 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenejeans/pseuds/Carenejeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what can save you from your friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [picfor1000](http://community.livejournal.com/picfor1000/). Season prompt: Winter.
> 
> Thanks to Unovis for the last-minute beta

Written for [picfor1000](http://community.livejournal.com/picfor1000/). Season prompt: Winter.

 

Thanks to [Unovis](http://livejournal.unovis_lj) for last-minute beta.

 

 

 

_Duncan stood at his cabin window, watching a figure struggling through the snow to his door -- a figure as bright and red as a warning light. Even holy ground couldn't protect him from Amanda. Despite himself, he smiled. _

 

_There was the time when..._

 

. . . . .

 

"Duncan, darling, it's only for the night." Amanda pushed in past him.

 

"Who's following you?"

 

"What makes you think someone's following me?"

 

Duncan reached under her collar and pulled a string of diamonds free, dangling it between his fingers. "This."

 

"Oh, well." Unrepentant, she stuffed the jewels out of sight. "I've lost them. Unless you turn me out." She smiled fetchingly.

 

Duncan sighed. "Come in," he said, bowing her into the loft. "Make yourself at home."

 

Amanda let her coat fall to the floor, and kicked off her shoes. She stood on his bare feet. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

 

"No, but I will," he said, lifting her to kiss the hollow of her throat. "You can be sure of it."

 

Amanda laughed.

 

 

_And if that wasn't enough…_

 

 

Warned by the presence of another immortal, they leaped from the bed in opposite directions.

 

"My my, isn't this a sight for sore eyes. My lady," Fitzcairn bowed to Amanda. She spun her sword and let it fall, point down, into Duncan's carpet, making no move to cover her nakedness.

 

"And fair Duncan, at the ready," Fitzcairn added, looking from Duncan's sword to his crotch meaningfully. Duncan lowered his sword and yanked a sheet in front of him, giving Fitzcairn a look that should have felled him.

 

"_Dear_ Fitz," Amanda purred, "what the hell are you doing here?"

 

"The same as you, I imagine. Seeking refuge in our mutual friend's b-- abode," he finished smoothly at a cough from Duncan. Amanda glanced sideways at him and smiled. Duncan gritted his teeth.

 

"Just what I need, you two in my-- _abode_\-- at the same time." Duncan shuddered. He let the sheet drop and rummaged around for his pants. Masculine and feminine eyes followed his backside, but he pretended not to notice. "Is someone hot on your trail, too?"

 

"Whatever gave you that idea? I just dropped by, unexpectedly to be sure, my apologies to the beautiful Amanda, in the hope that--"

 

"In the hope that I'd hide you?"

 

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm sure I lost... them."

 

"Quite sure?"

 

"Well..."

 

 

_It just wasn't Duncan's night…_

 

 

All three tensed at the sudden presence of another immortal.

 

"Lost him, did you?" Duncan said mildly.

 

"But--"

 

Three swords were raised and held ready. The lift stopped. Three swords lowered.

 

"Methos!"

 

Methos ducked under the gate. "Having a party?"

 

"There's a bell. You could ring it."

 

"Looks like I should have," Methos glanced at Duncan's shirtless chest. Duncan ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to smooth it. Amanda looked from one man to the other. "Old home week, darling?" Duncan felt his face flush.

 

Fitzcairn leaned against Duncan's bar and lined up glasses in a row. "What's your poison?"

 

Methos sauntered over. "Macallan's fine."

 

"A man of taste." Fitzcairn winked at Methos, nodding slightly towards Duncan.

 

Methos merely smiled, took his glass and sprawled on the couch.

 

"Are you running from someone?" Amanda asked sweetly.

 

"Running? No."

 

Duncan snorted. "Right."

 

"MacLeod, you wound me. I was just paying a-- social call."

 

"Fine." Duncan said. "Let's play a game."

 

Fitzcairn grinned. "A game, dear boy?"

 

"A game," Duncan smiled grimly, "like Truth or Dare."

 

They all looked at him expectantly.

 

"Without the Dare."

 

"Oh, fie," Fitzcairn poured himself another glass. "No dare? That rather takes the fun out it."

 

"Oh, it'll be fun," Duncan said. "I'll point--" he stabbed a finger at each one in turn-- "and you tell me the truth."

 

Methos frowned. "Or what?"

 

"Or--" he turned suddenly and swept Amanda off her feet, smiling down at her laughing face, "I heave you out the window into the cold, cold night."

 

"Duncan! Let me down!" Amanda flailed at him with her fists. He let her down heavily, pretending he didn't feel the blow she'd landed.

 

"Are we ready?"

 

Fitzcairn waved his glass nonchalantly. Methos shifted on the couch. Amanda stood up and brushed herself off, pouting.

 

Duncan pointed at Methos. "Mortal or immortal?"

 

Methos looked at him steadily. "Immortal," he said finally.

 

Duncan pointed at Amanda.

 

She shrugged. "Mortal."

 

"How many?"

 

She smiled brightly, batting her eyelashes. "A lot?"

 

Duncan closed his eyes briefly, then pointed at Fitzcairn.

 

"Mortal," Fitz sighed. "Unfortunately, well-known, well-connected, and female."

 

"What a surprise," Duncan said dryly.

 

 

_And then… things **really** got interesting..._

 

 

While his friends grudgingly owned up to their various predicaments and peccadillos, their various nemeses were converging on Duncan's apartment. He chivvied the three miscreants into his T-bird and sped towards the docks a hair's breadth in front of the pack, Fitzcairn's triumphant "All for one!" ringing in his ears. In the melee that followed, it was every man for himself-- against an actress with a divorce decree and a pistol, an immortal with a sword, and a dozen men with ski masks and uzis. Duncan ended up clinging to a slippery beam under the dock, the diamond necklace between his teeth, fishing Amanda out of the dirty water. He squelched along the rocks with Amanda a dead weight over his shoulder, their escape aided by lightning flashing and gouging into the docks, which demoralized and scattered Amanda's would-be assassins. Methos, of course, walked away. Only Fitzcairn did not escape; the night's wild adventure and brush with death rekindled passion in the heart of his lady-love, and he surrendered to the inevitable.

 

. . . . .

 

_Duncan waved to Amanda as she stood huffing at the bottom of his hill. She waved back gaily, then turned suddenly. Duncan looked beyond her, and saw the dark figure straggling through the path she'd plowed, his shoulders hunched against the cold. Duncan sighed. Holy ground couldn't save him from his friends._

 

_He smiled. His friends._

 

_One for all._

 

 

\--End--


End file.
